


Cutting the Cake

by letitgolaf



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitgolaf/pseuds/letitgolaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is finally Kristoff and Anna's wedding day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Cake

Kristoff stands at the front of the church as anxious as ever. It's a beautiful, April day here in Arendelle. A spring wedding; it was Anna's number one request. All of Arendelle, Corona, Weaseltown, and others have journeyed just for this wedding. Kristoff looks down at his watch. “She sure knows how to drive me crazy.” he mumbles to himself. 

The choir starts singing and the double doors at the back of the church open wide. Elsa walks down the aisle first, flowers in hand, followed by Olaf and Sven, who are carrying the rings. Then he sees her – right as Anna walks through the doors, everyone stands. Kristoff's mouth drops open. 

“Wow,” Elsa says.

“Wow,” Kristoff says.

“Wow,” Kristoff says again, but this time making Sven say it.

“Hey Sven! Look at Anna! She looks really pretty don’t you think?” Olaf exclaims.

“She looks amazing.” Kristoff corrects.

Anna walks down the aisle until she and Kristoff are adjacent to each other. 

“You are beautiful,” Kristoff gets out. Anna blushes. Kristoff starts feeling awful in the stomach. Just seeing Anna and being in a church about to marry the girl of his dreams feels so unreal to him.

“You look really nice too,” Anna whispers. They both smile at each other, and grab hands. Most of the ceremony is tuned out to both of them, especially Kristoff. 

“Kristoff?” the minister says his name, for what appears to be one of many times.

“What?” Kristoff asks, genuinely confused. Everyone breaks into laughter, including Anna, and he can't help but blush.

“Would you please say your vows?” 

“Oh, um, right.” Silence stirs through the church and all eyes are on Kristoff. Olaf hands him the ring which he takes in his clammy hands. He looks down at his feet and swallows, and then back up at his bride.

“Anna,” he pauses for a moment out of nerves. “Anna, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. And this ring and these words are just another way to show the rest of the world that you have been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, my princess.” He slides the ring onto her small finger and looks up at her. Anna has tears already forming in her eyes and Kristoff can't help but giggle under his breath. “I love you Anna. I always have and I always will. Forever and always.” Kristoff breaks away one of his hands and wipes away the tears on Anna's cheeks that have already fallen. They both laugh at her, then she takes Kristoff's ring in her shaky hands. Anna takes in a deep breath and tries to hold back all of her tears.

“Kristoff Bjorgman, we've been through so much together. And, despite how confusing I might have been or how lost I might have gotten, there was always you finding me. Whenever I’m in any kind of trouble, there you are; my valiant pungent reindeer king. And you're the only king I'll ever need in my life. I don’t care about money or clothes or your title; whether it's Official Ice Master and Deliverer or King of Arendelle! I just want to love you for as long as I can. You deserve to be adored, and I will give anything to make sure you are for the rest of your life.” Anna slips the ring onto his large finger and wipes away tears from both of her eyes. “I am so terribly in love you, and I always will be. Forever and always.” Anna squeezes his hands tighter as her tears keep falling. Kristoff's eyes start to water but he blinks furiously so that the vision of his beautiful bride is not blurred.

The minister closes his Bible and states, “By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Bjorgman, you may kiss you bride.”

Kristoff's knees are about to give out at this point. “Finally.” Anna laughs as he leans down and grabs her cheeks in both hands. The feeling of the ring on his finger is weird for her. Kristoff teases her a little bit until Anna gets too impatient. She stands on her tiptoes and their lips meet, finally. Both the bride and the groom start to smile halfway through their first kiss as a married couple. After what feels like forever, they both pull away but stay close to each other. Kristoff rests his forehead on hers.

“I love you so much.” He says ever so quietly, then he plants a soft kiss on her nose.

“Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in forever, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman.”

Kristoff takes Anna's hand and they walk down the aisle, all smiles and nothing else. Once they exit the church, they go into the castle before their reception. Anna takes Kristoff upstairs and into their new bedroom for the both of them. Anna slams the door behind them and pins Kristoff against the wall and kisses him passionately. Kristoff pulls back and smiles at her.

“Damn, my girl is feisty. I chose a good one.” Kristoff smirks at her before teasing her lips again.

“Shut up and kiss me, Reindeer Boy.” Anna stands on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Kristoff returns the kiss stronger and deeper. Neither one of them thought that their lips would ever be torn apart, until they hear the sound of people and music outside.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go back out there!” Anna whines while Kristoff can't help but laugh at her. Normally it's the other way around when it comes to parties.

“I know, I know. I don’t either. Just a few more hours, Mrs. Bjorgman.” Kristoff smiles at her as she holds him tighter.

“Say that again.” Anna demands of her husband.

“Mrs. Bjorgman.” Kristoff kisses her again until neither have enough air to go on.

“Oh, I love the way that sounds.” 

“You and me both.”

Kristoff kisses her once more before someone knocks on the door. 

“Ugh, I hate people today! Except you, honey.” Anna kisses him once again and opens the door and   
is a little shocked to see who is on the other side. “Elsa? Hey, um, we’ll be down soon. Just – ” But before Anna can finish her sister is already in their room.

“Anna, I know you two are, well, anxious, to get things started, but everyone is waiting outside for you and Kristoff to at least make an appearance at your own wedding reception, okay?” Anna and Kristoff look at each other and smile then back at Elsa. “Don’t even try hiding anything from me,” Elsa says with a smirk. Anna walks over to Kristoff and stands high on her tiptoes to kiss him before realizing Elsa hasn’t even left the room yet. “Anna! Now!”

Elsa closes the door and walks back outside. Anna looks up at Kristoff, who’s blushing and laughing with Anna. “Oops?” Kristoff lets out before they both start laughing even harder. Kristoff leans down and kisses Anna again.

“Come on, feisty pants, let’s go.” Anna looks up into his brown eyes and pouts her lower lip.

“I don’t want to! I just want to stay in here with you forever and ever.”

Kristoff laughs at her, then an incentive comes to mind. “If we stay up here forever and ever, which by the way, I don’t have a problem with – ”

“Kristoff!”

“Right, sorry. If we stay up here forever and ever, you’ll never get to taste that amazing chocolate carrot cake that Kai made for us.”

Anna looks up at him, defeat in her eyes and says, “Only because I've been dying to try that cake for three days.”

Kristoff smiles at his wife, kisses her once more. He hoists her tiny frame over her shoulder and carries Anna down the many stairs until they reach the double doors that lead to the garden where the reception is. Kristoff puts his ear against the door and hears the sound of music and people mingling.

Music.

From all the excitement of getting engaged and planning the wedding with Anna, Kristoff completely forgot he needed to learn how to dance.

“Are you ready to dance, my husband?” Kristoff's stomach was in knots. He didn’t want to screw this up for Anna, or embarrass himself.

“Of course I am, my wife.” Kristoff paints a fake smile on his face and kisses Anna's forehead in an attempt to hide his lie.

“You forgot to learn how to dance, didn’t you?” Anna looks up at him, raising one eyebrow.

“How’d you know? We haven’t even started dancing yet!”

“Kristoff, I know you better than anyone else. Of course you forgot! It was definitely not a top priority for you.”

“Anna, I'm sorry. I just completely screwed this up.”

Anna laughed and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. “Kristoff, relax. Elsa and I knew you wouldn’t learn how to dance, so we thought ahead.” Kristoff gave her a puzzled look, so Anna elaborated. When you and I go out there to dance, Elsa is going to end it early by making up an excuse. That way, we won't have to dance and eat cake then everyone will leave and we will finally be alone.”

Kristoff is in awe. The fact that she knew him so well to know that would never learn how to dance only verified that his love for her would continue to grow throughout their marriage. Marriage. He like the thought of that.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the squire on the other side of the double doors starts, “please join me in welcoming back Mr. and Mrs. Kristoff Bjorgman!”

Both Anna and Kristoff looked straight ahead at the door. “Showtime.” Kristoff says. Anna laughs and then the light of the spring afternoon was shining on them. The couple walks out, arms linked together, wearing smiles and waving to people. Some of which neither knew the names of. They get to the dance floor and Anna turns to face Kristoff. All eyes are on them, which makes him nervous. He looks down at Anna who returns a mischievous wink. Kristoff's clammy and large hands meet Anna's dry and fragile ones. The conductor stands at attention and is about to begin when Elsa stops him.

“As much as we are all anticipating to see the new couple show off their dance skills,” she pauses and looks back at the two who are laughing, “they will be leaving for their honeymoon soon, so let’s skip to the cake!”

Anna pulls Kristoff to the table. The curiosity of knowing how the cake is going to taste is killing her. “How are you not as excited as I am?! It's a chocolate carrot cake!” Anna says without looking up from the cake.

“Because I'm more excited that I'm finally married to you.” Kristoff says as he grabs the cake knife from the table. 

Anna looks up at him, smiling from ear to ear. She takes the knife from his hand and puts it on the table, then kisses his soft lips. She pulls away teasing him and whispers in his ear, “Just wait until tonight.” Kristoff is angry that he has to wait until the sun goes down to get his present from Anna. 

People gather around the table as the couple cuts the cake. Anna puts a slice on his plate and her plate. This is it; this is the moment Anna has been waiting for. Right before the cake meets her taste buds, Kristoff smashes some of his slice all over her face. Elsa looks at him surprised, then looks at Anna wondering what she will do next.

Anna turns to look at Kristoff who is laughing hysterically at her. “You're paying for that tonight too.” Then Anna grabs a huge chunk of cake from her plate and smothers Kristoff's face. 

They are both laughing at each other now. Kristoff leans down and kisses her lips, tasting the cake while doing so. “Oh my god Anna, this cake is awful!”

“I know!” Anna says laughing even harder.

~*~

The sun is finally asleep, as is most of Arendelle at this point. Well, all except Anna and Kristoff.


End file.
